digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Minor characters in Digimon War of All Worlds
Families * Alan Yoshida and Lindsay Yoshida: Emory's adoptive parents. Alan is Emory's soccer coach and pushes him to do his best, although Emory thinks his best isn't enough for his foster dad. Lindsay is a marine-biologist that is fascinated by Gomamon, thinking he was a new seal species. Alan and Lindsay took in Evelyn and Emory when they were children. * Evelyn Yoshida: Emory's older sister. Evelyn died in a car crash when Emory was nine... Emory doesn't talk about her much but is seen having flashbacks with her. * Jessibelle Hayashi and Radley Kozu: Klaus and Skylar's divorced parents. Jessibelle worked as a fashion designer while Radley owned a successful restaurant business. Jessibelle was convinced that Labramon was just a dog until he talked, Radley never knew about Dorumon until Dorimon wandered out of Klaus' room. Both of the parents are rich. * Veronica Ina and Jarret Ina: Kia's foster parents. Jarret is a professor at the University while Veronica is a chef. Jarret doesn't respect Kia much because she doesn't respect him though Veronica tries to be the best replacement mother to Kia. Skylar told Kia that if he had one wish it would to bring her real parents back to her. Both Veronica and Jarret found out about Renamon when Viximon wandered around the house, seeking food. * Kathryn Komori: Kia's real mother, a successful actress. At the end of the series, Skylar reunites Kathryn and Kia, therefore refilling his promise to bring true happiness to Kia. * Taylor Ikeda and Conroy Ikeda: Demitra's parents, Taylor's a nurse and took Dracomon as a threat to her daughter, demanding she get rid of it. Conroy is a doctor that accepted Demitra's relationship with Dracomon. Conroy and Taylor found out about Dracomon when Emmy accidentally said he talked to her. * Baxter, Emmy, and Pansy Ikeda: Demitra's younger siblings. Emmy was the first of the DigiDestined family members to learn about Digimon. Emmy thought Dracomon was a cute stuffed animal and began hugging him. Pansy said she'd help Demitra hide Dracomon from their parents. Baxter was first skeptical of Dracomon being around Demitra, but he eventually warmed up to him. * Beth Mori and Samuel Mori: Eskil's parents, both are teachers at the school where the DigiDestined attend. Beth and Samuel found out about Coronamon in a power outage caused by Megadramon, in whereby Coronamon sent a flame out his forehead to light the way. Samuel and Eskil are known to be close, since Samuel convinced Eskil to ask out Gabriella. * Ruth Mori and Abraham Mori: Eskil's grandparents. Both are unemployed. Ruth has very poor hearing while Abraham has somewhat poor eyesight. Both found out about Coronamon the same way Eskil's parents did. * Ryan Tanaka and Elizabeth Tanaka: Teneil's parents. Ryan's an archeologist while Elizabeth is a hairdresser. Ryan and Elizabeth found out about Bearmon when Waspmon attacked their home, and Bearmon digivolved to Grizzlymon and then Pandamon, Teneil thinks of Ryan as a role-model and Elizabeth as a loving mother. * Jewel Yamada and Massimo Yamada: Both of Rina's parents work as chefs in a diner. They are very close with Rina and found out about Ryudamon when Mammothmon De-Digivolved to Mojyamon and attacked Roxanne and Irwin, forcing Ryudamon to turn into GinRyumon and fight him. * Roxanne & Irwin Yamada: Irwin is a 12 year old who seems to be very smart for his age. He is fond of chess and is known to have a mutual relationship with Rina. Roxanne is a snobby 18 year-old who works designing clothes. She treats both Irwin and Rina like slaves and with no respect, but Rina looks up to her. * Caroline Kobayashi and Norton Kobayashi: Caroline and Norton are Midori's parents, and very close to Radley Kozu and Jessibelle Hayashi, Klaus and Skylar's parents. Caroline is a famous ballet dancer while Norton is an author. Norton and Caroline found out about Lucemon when Lilithmon possessed Midori, turning her Crest to pure darkness. Midori therefore almost killed her parents, but stopped herself with the help of Kudamon and Klaus Kozu, therefore showing Caroline and Norton the bond that her and Klaus share. * Neville Himura and Corinne Himura: Gabriella and Aidan's parents. Both Corinne and Neville are swimming coaches. Neville and Corinne first found out about Terriermon and Lunamon when Coelamon was enraged upon Aidan slowly turning his Crest from insincerity to peace, therefore digivolving to WaruSeadramon and attacking Neville and Corinne, forcing Lunamon and Terriermon to digivolve to Gargomon and showing Lunamon's first digivolution to Crescemon. * Alexa Yamaguchi and Dylan Yamaguchi: Caden's mother and step-father. Alexa is a normal stay-at-home mom, while Dylan works as a accountant. Dylan often thinks of Caden as childish, and disproves of his dream to travel the world, trying everything he can. Alexa and Dylan found out about Candlemon when NeoDevimon attacked the real world... and Caden began to confront his past, instead of hiding from it... resulting in Candlemon becoming Phantomon.